


He's Sleeping Now

by Ashley_McNabb



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, mentally disabled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_McNabb/pseuds/Ashley_McNabb
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	He's Sleeping Now

He’s sleeping now, with no idea that I’m watching him constantly as always, I do.

He’s sleeping now, all strewn over the double divan, legs, hands, a slightly lax penis and long copper curls all exposing themselves to the bliss that’s his rest.

He’s sleeping now, but what does he dream of? Does he dream of the chaos he caused through the day? Does he dream of the time he could speak his own thoughts? Does he dream of the years before a bullet efficiently blew out the best of his brain?

He’s sleeping now, with thankfully no idea of _my_ thoughts. No idea of my resentment at having to care for my once verbose partner, who now squeaks and screams and smashes things up.

He’s sleeping now, with no awareness of my shameful erection. The shooting took his mind but none of his lithe beauty nor his agile movement. How I _long_ to sensually touch him, but to do so would be the highest abuse.

He’s sleeping now. Is he thinking of me? He only knows me as ‘Bodaaaay’ of course, the man who happens to live here and takes care of him. Apart from that, he has no idea who I am or who I ever was.

He’s sleeping now, so I can plan for tomorrow. Perhaps somewhere in the car if he’s willing and I can wrestle him in it. Perhaps the library, it’s after all, only a month since he last trashed it. Perhaps the park if the weather is dull which might put people off.

He’s sleeping now and seems settled. I should get my head down myself whilst I’ve got the chance. Continual exhaustion makes me short with him which upsets us both. I _should_ turn in. I’ll just watch him another five minutes and then I will. After all, he’s sleeping now…


End file.
